1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headrest that is fitted to a vehicle seat, and a method of manufacturing the headrest.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a headrest for a vehicle seat in which vibrations transmitted from a vehicle body to the vehicle seat are transmitted to a dynamic damper provided in the headrest to cause resonance, and the vibrations of the vehicle seat are thus converted into vibrations of the dynamic damper so that the vibrations of the vehicle seat are suppressed. In a headrest described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 60-151135 (JP 60-151135 A), an inner cover is attached to a frame of the headrest, and a dynamic damper is disposed in a space portion in the inner cover. Thus, the dynamic damper freely vibrates without being hindered from moving by a cushion material of the head rest. Thus, vibrations of a seat back can be efficiently suppressed.